


Just like a Fairy tale

by Cat_7bish



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Poisoning, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_7bish/pseuds/Cat_7bish
Summary: Yusuke is in deep trouble, and Akira wants to save him.





	Just like a Fairy tale

 

 

Akira almost screamed his heart out when Yusuke fell unconscious in his arms, and he wasn't the only one. Ann and Ryuji were pretty scared, and Morgana very worried, they had gotten out of Mementos when it happened, so they agreed to go to Leblanc to talk more about it in detail.

It was kinda hard carring an unconscious body to a store an up the stairs, but they maneged, they  put Yusuke on Akira's bed until they had somewhere also to put him, altough Akira didn't mind.

Morgana had checked him until arriving to the conclusion that he was  _poisoned._ Needles to say everyone's worries had gotten into another level.

"It probably happened in one of our figths with the Shadows" Ann sugested, and everyone agreeded with that.

"Ok, but why didn't he tell us? We could 'ave helped him much faster" Ryuji said, and Morgana agreed with him, whitch was a rare ocurrance to say the least.

 

After a while everyone had left, leaving Yusuke and Akira alone in his room, he couldn't help but to look at the other teen's face, he was so close that he could see his eyelashes and looked away.

Yusuke was.. weird to say the least, he has strange likes and tastes, but that didn't stop him from being pretty, Akira thought, he was an incredible artist who has gotten the short end of the stick on life.

He still remember how confused Yusuke was when he saw Mementos for the first time and Madarame's Palace too, but who could blame him, Akira always wanted to kiss him or even just hug him, to show how much he cares, but he restrained himself with just a hand on shoulder or bump in the arm.

Akira could hear voices in his head talking about a story of a Princess who was saves from an posioned apple with a  Prince's kiss. He tried to make them quieter, but he couldn't help but to look at Yusuke's face once again, and then he was decided.

He reached Yusuke's face and slowly got him closer and he kissed him. His lips sounded like a million voices were screaming but were getting silent, he tasted like coffee, or maybe strawberry? He didn't care. Akira then sperataded himself from him only to find Yusuke's eyes full of brightness looking at him.

_It has worked!_

Yusuke was still looking at him and before he could have said anything Akira huged him.

"Yusuke! You're back!" He couldn't help but to sound a bit childish but he didn't care "I have to tell the others!" He then got out his phone and started typing.

"Akria.."

He was too excited to hear anything.

"Akira"

He was almost ready to press 'sent' when he heard a voice calling him.

"Akira!"

He looked away of his phone and then at Yusuke's face, he didn't seem angery but.. somewhat sad. He puted his phone in the counter before awnsering.

"Sorry Yusuke, what did you wanted to say?" Yusuke breather for a second and then said:

"Can... Can i kiss you again?"

Akira coudn't help but to feel a shy smile apearing in his face "Sure, i don't mind" And then Yusuke kissed him again.

It was quite diferent from the first time, instead of just giving, he was now reciving and he coudn't help but to put his arms around Yusuke's neck to put him closer, feeling arms on his back doing the same. His lips were dry, almost as if he hadn't drank anything in a while, and Akira maked a mind note to fix that later, they then got separated and Akira culd still feel arms around his back, as if Yusuke didn't want to let go.

"Akira i... i love you, everything you do and how you do it amazes me to no end" his voice felt weak, but Akira didn't mind.

"I love you too Yusuke, you have no idea how happy it makes me hear that"

Yusukes face got a sligth pink and gave a warm smile that made every part of Akira melt, he then ( and without asking) kissed him again.

He really could get used to this

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhhh i nevera read the Mementos mission manga but i really like the 'yusuke gets poisoned' idea.  
> Feedback is welcome!
> 
> This work gor deleted once ahhhhhhhgggg


End file.
